The Other Pony
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: Spike's plan to ask Rarity to the Hearts and Hooves day dance is ruined when Pinkie's younger brother, Rarity's former special some pony, comes back into town for a visit. Spike's jealousy threatens to get the best of him as he plans to split up the two before dance.


**The Other Pony**

Twilight came down stairs bright and early, checklist hovering in front of her, as she readied to help with the preparations for hearts and hooves day.

"I have a lot of ground to cover today if I'm going to get things ready for the dance," She lowered her list, "Now, if only I can get Spike mov…" She paused, her purple eyes widening as she beheld Spike, wide awake and dressed in a small tuxedo.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, modeling it for her.

He looked absolutely ridiculous, but not wanting to hurt her small companion's feelings, she suppressed her laughter and said, "You look nice," She put her hoof to her mouth to suppress a chuckle, "What's the occasion?"

"Heart's and hooves day," He said cheerfully, "I'm going ask Rarity to go to the dance with me tomorrow night."

"Ah," Twilight said uncomfortably, shifting her feet.

"So, do you think she'll like it?" He asked.

"I'm sure she'll find you adorable Spike." Twilight replied.

"But I don't just want to look adorable," He replied, with a wounded expression, "I want to look Suave and elegant!" He got a strange sort of desperate look in his green eyes; "do you think she'll say yes."

"Spike," Twilight began, searching for a way to talk him out of it without hurting his feelings, "I'm sure Rarity will be flattered but…"

"I know she will be!" He exclaimed cutting her off mid sentence, "I have to swing by one of the flower stands to pick up a bouquet. I want everything to be absolutely perfect! Do you think roses will do?"

"I'm not sure if…" Twilight began, as she struggled to think of what to say.

"No, of course not! Rarity isn't just any ordinary pony!" He said with sparkling eyes, "Better to go and make the right selection of the best flowers they have!" He looked at the time, "Oh no! I have only four hours before we meet up with everyone at sugar cube corner, if I am going to pick out the right ones I had better get a move on!"

As he bolted out the door, she shook her head and sighed, "Oh Spike."

Short while later they were all gathered at Sugar cube corner. Everywhere ponies under Pinkie's supervision were busy setting up decorations for tomorrow's festivities. Sitting at a table were Twilight, Apple Jack, and Rainbow Dash who was laughing at Spike's outfit.

"I don't see what's so funny." The baby dragon said displeased, clutching a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"You look like a little dress up doll," Rainbow Dash said, before falling to the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

"I think you look very nice Spike." Flutter Shy said softly.

"Thank you," Spike said accepting the compliment graciously.

"What are you so gussied up for anyhow?" Apple Jack asked.

Spike's eyes twinkled, "I'm asking Rarity to go to the dance tomorrow night."

Apple Jack winced and Rainbow Dash's laughter abruptly ceased.

"Spike," Apple Jack began, searching for the words, exchanging desperate looks with Rainbow Dash, Flutter shy and Twilight who shared her concern, "I am sure Rarity will be very touched but…"

`"Hooray!" Pinkie exclaimed, hopping towards the front door, "Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" She knocked over a Gray Male pony with a white mane and a diamond and rock hammer cutie mark on his flank. She promptly pinned him on the ground started mercilessly tickling him.

"What's gotten into her?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Say it!" Pinkie demanded, as the large pony squirmed beneath her laughing, "Say it!"

"I have the coolest big sis in all of Equestria!" He gasped.

"That's not all of it!" She said, intensifying her efforts.

"I have the coolest, most beautiful, big sis in all of Equestria!" He exclaimed loudly.

"And don't you forget it, little bro." She said firmly, poking him in the chest.

The two of them laughed and hugged.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Pinkie" Twilight said.

"Yep!" Pinkie said as they got up, "Twilight, this is my little brother Smooth and Polish!"

"Nice to meet you," Twilight said, politely.

"It's nice to meet you finally Twilight," He replied, "Pinkie has told me so much about you in her letters."

"What brings you back this way? I haven't seen you since you went to the university at Canterlot. " Apple Jack asked.

"You went to the university?" Twilight asked impressed.

"Yes, I studied geology there." He admitted proudly, "My main focus was on precious stones and gems."

"I took a few classes there during my studies magical arts and the arcane." Twilight said cheerfully.

"I think I remember you actually." He replied, "Didn't you have Prof. Sonnet for poetry?"

Twilight chuckled, "Yes I did and I've avoided Rhyme and Verse ever since."

The two of them laughed.

"My little bro is really smart," Pinkie announced proudly, "Really, Really, Really, Really, REALLY SMART!"

Smooth and Polish blushed slightly.

"I haven't seen you in a dog's age, Smooth," Apple Jack said, "What brings you back to PonyVille?"

"Well I am actually on my way to the Crystal Empire to study for a year there and I couldn't just pass by here without stopping in to say hi to my big sister."

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered, "You have to say for the big dance party tomorrow!" She urged, "Oh say you'll stay for the dance party tomorrow!" She gave him a look that threatened a more tickling, "You will stay for the dance tomorrow, won't you?"

"I think that can be arranged," He said, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Rarity said as she walked in, "You can't imagine the work load I have with hearts and hooves day. It's an absolute nightmare. But I guess every pony wants to look her…" Catching sight of smooth and polish she stopped mid sentence as a strange sort of twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"Oh brother here we go," Apple Jack commented.

"Rarity," A starry eyed expression covered Smooth's face, "It's so good to see you."

"You too," She replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Rarity," Spike began, walking over to her, "I have a very important question to ask you."

Almost as if she was unable to hear him she quickly turned in a playful huff, "You are aware that I'm still quite mad at you over that brutish behavior during the school trip"

Smooth and Polish rolled his eyes, "That was such a long time ago."

Rarity turned around narrowing her eyes in a playful scowl, "This lady has quite the memory and I shall never forget how you pushed me into the lake in front of the whole class."

He winced, "Sorry about that."

"And the time you put that ugly disgusting amphibian in my desk." She went on in a scolding tone.

"I distinctly remember once when my mane turned poka dot," Smooth said in a knowing way, "You wouldn't know how that happened would you, Rarity?"

Rarity giggled and hugged him, "You truly bring the worst in me, Smoothie."

"Smoothie?" Rainbow Dash said, with a feigned gag, "Pardon me while I puke."

"Rarity," Spike said urgently, jumping in when she pulled away, "I have something really important to ask you…"

"Just a minute Spikey-wikey," Rarity replied, "So, are you going to be in Ponyville long, Darling? I mean, if you have some time, I would love to catch up with you."

Smooth and Polish looked over at his sister, who watched him with a threatening look, "Pinkie has asked me to stay for the dance tomorrow night so..."

Rarity's sudden squeal of delight nearly caused others to leap up from their seats. Quickly regaining her lady like composure she said, "Fabulous."

Pinkie then said, "I have a lot to do maybe you could…"

"Entertain him until you've finished?" Rarity asked finishing her sentence, "I would love too."

"All right then," Smooth said cheerfully, "but no changing my mane color this time."

"Smoothie, as a lady I would never do such a thing." She batted her eyes, "But if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to show you some of the gems I found recently. Perhaps you could help identify them?"

He smiled, "Lead the way, m'lady"

As he watched the two of them walk out Spike's expression wilted.

"They seem friendly," Twilight commented.

"Friendly?" Rainbow dash said with disbelief, "I think those too gave me a cavity."

"I think it's sweet." Flutter shy mused, "And Rarity looks so happy."

"I take it the two of them are close?" Twilight asked.

"They were worst enemies in grade school!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Always doing really mean things to each other!"

"No way," Rainbow Dash said surprised, "Those love birds?"

"Yep," Apple Jack chimed in, "They we're absolutely terrible to each other, then a little while after they got their cutie marks, they got all twitter-pated like."

Twilight nodded, "Ah, so they were a couple."

"Yes indeed, they were really sweet on each other, but then Smooth went off to the University in Canterlot." Apple Jack explained, "Poor Rarity, she was really broken up about it."

"My brother was really, really, sad about it too. He didn't want to leave her but; he was the first pony in our family to be offered a chance to go university so our parents insisted!" Pinkie's eyes moistened as her lower lip trembled, "But now that he's back they both seem so happy!" She bubbled over with excitement and began to prance around, "Isn't it wonderful?! I am so happy for them!"

"I don't think Rarity looked all that happy," Spike commented sourly.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Well he did push her in a lake," Spike argued, "And let's not forget about the frog. I mean what does that say when a colt and a filly are mean to each other like that?"

The five ponies giggled with each other.

"What's so funny?" Spike asked, defensively.

"Nothing, sugar cube," Apple Jack replied, giving him a gentle rub on the head with her hoof, "Nothing at all."

"He just strikes me as bad news," Spike said, crossing his arms, "and he's certainly not good enough for Rarity."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, moving her muzzle inches from Spike's face, "That's my little bro you're talking about!"

Spike cowered, "Sorry."

"Spike, maybe you should start on the errands I assigned to you?" Twilight suggested, trying to defuse the situation, "We still have a lot to do before the dance tomorrow."

"Okay," He said, quickly walking away under Pinkie's gaze of displeasure, "I'll get right on that, no problem."

After he left, Twilight looked over to Pinkie, "I'm sorry about that. He can be a little Jealous at times, but I'm sure he'll come around." She grimaced, "I hope."

"No problem," Pink smiled, "We all have our off days."

As Spike walked through town he kept muttering to himself, "Smoothie! What sort of name is that? And he's really smart and went to the University of Canterlot? So what? I'm really smart! I mean I am the number one assistant to the smartest pony in Equestria! And I've read a few books." He kicked a stone in the road, "If he hadn't shown up everything would have gone perfectly." He came to Rarity's shop, The Carousel Boutique. "Maybe I should just take a quick peek into through the window," He suggested to himself, "I mean that wouldn't be spying, really." He reassured himself, "Just a little peek in the window to make sure he isn't pulling any froggy business." He paused weighing it over, "Yeah, that's what a good friend would do!"

He quickly darted across the street and climbed a tree to peer in through one of the windows unseen. Inside he saw Rarity holding up various stones and gems she had collected.

"How about these?" She asked, holding up some gems.

"Blue sapphires," He replied, "My favorite stone."

"Why's that?" Rarity asked.

"Because they remind me of this certain pony's eyes," He replied.

"Anyone I am acquainted with?" Rarity asked playfully.

"She's the prettiest mare in Ponyville." He replied.

Rarity blushed slightly, "Really? Is she now?"  
"Yes," he said, taking her hoof, "She's also the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful pony I've ever met with the most exquisite taste in fashion."

Rarity giggled and pushed him playfully, "Oh you are such a flatter."

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Absolutely," She replied.

Spike felt a twinge of annoyance, "She knows those are Sapphires! She told me so when I dug them up for her the other day!" Smoke came out of his nose as he clenched his tiny fists, "Rarity knows all about gems, probably more than that idiot does!"

"What idiot?" Sweetie bell asked from below nearly causing him to tumble off of the branch he was perched on.

"Nothing," Spike denied quickly.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked suspiciously.

"I, I, I was…"Spike looked around frantically, and then broke off a twig, "pruning the trees next to the shop."

Sweetie Bell narrowed her eyes at him skeptically, "Uh huh."

"Anyway, all finished here, got to go!' He said quickly.

Watching him run down the street Sweetie bell remarked, "He's a funny little dragon, isn't he?"

After he had run all the errands assigned him, his mood had gone from bad to worse. Later, as he re-shelved books for Twilight, he continued to mutter to himself about it, "I just don't see what is so great about,' Smoothie" he said, rapidly putting books away as he went on in a mocking tone, "Blue Sapphires are my favorite gem! They remind me of a certain pony I know!" He growled, "Who does this pony think he's fooling?"

"Spike," Twilight said, bringing him back to reality, "Umm, I think you're a bit distracted."

"Huh?" he said looking back at her.

"You're shelving books in the pantry." She said.

Looking over, Spike saw that he had stuck books next to the sugar and flour, "Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"Spike," Twilight began in a gentle tone, "I know what's bothering you. Everybody likes someone who doesn't feel the same way at some point. But just because Rarity doesn't think of you the way does about Smooth doesn't mean she cares about you any less."

Spike looked down, "I just don't know what she sees in him."

"Well, I don't know him all that well but I do remember him a little from the University and Pinkie was right when she said he was really smart." Twilight replied, "He's seems really nice, he's handsome and he makes Rarity very happy." Twilight gave him a sympathetic look, "I know it's hard, but maybe you could give being the bigger dragon a try to be happy for them?"

Spike looked down at the library floor, "I guess."

"I know you can do it," Twilight said confidently, "you're a really wonderful little guy Spike, and when you're ready, I am sure there is someone out there for you," She gave him a hug, "Now why don't we wrap this up and get some sleep? We have a really big day tomorrow."

"Okay," Spike sighed.

That night as he slept in his basket Spike had a terrible dream. He was in his tuxedo sitting with Rarity at a nice classy restaurant. She was wearing an elegant red dress, gazing at him with twinkling eyes.

"Oh Spikey-wikey," She began admiringly, "You are such a handsome debonair dragon. I'm so glad you asked me to go to the dance with you."

"Oh Rarity," he replied, "You are the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria; I am honored to escort you there. I promise it will be a night you'll never forget."

As the waiter sat down a tray of gems, Spike realized it was Smooth and Polish, wearing a black top hat and cape, with a curly back mustache at the end of his muzzle.

"Rarity," he began, in a snide villainous voice, "What are you doing going to the dance with this unsophisticated pip squeak?"

To little dragon's horror, Rarity turned to the Smooth and suddenly she fell into a trance as circles appeared in her eyes, "I don't know, with such a handsome, smart, wonderful, Stallion in front of me I can't imagine what I was thinking."

"Rarity!" Spike protested.

"Why not go with me, my dear?" He asked with an evil smile, "I'll show you a good time, better than this pathetic pipsqueak here can offer."

"I believe your right." Rarity replied, taking his hoof, "Far better than anything this unrefined infant has to offer."

The gray pony walked over towards Spike, "Get lost pip squeak," he knocked the little dragon out of his seat, "She has a real Stallion now."

When spike looked up from the floor Smooth and Polish was sitting in his seat, "Hey!"

"Leave us alone, Spike." Rarity said, raising her head in a dramatic, uncaring way, "With Smoothie here I have no need of an uncouth dragon that sucks his claw."

"I don't suck my claw anymore," Spike pleaded, "Rarity, why are you listening to this jerk?"

"Hit the road little twerp, she is under my power now," Smooth and Polish gloated, pulling his dark cape in front of him with a maniacal laugh, "You're finished here, done, through, kaput, out to pasture, yesterday's news."

Rarity nodded in agreement as she said in a haughty tone, "Yes, leave, I think I have had quite enough of your boorish antics."

Rarity was hypnotized in Smooth's gaze as they started to kiss.

Spike jumped to his feet, "Don't worry, Rarity, I'll save you!"

"Not today, claw sucker!" Smooth laughed malevolently.

Before the little dragon could move suddenly all of Ponyville was standing there blocking his path, laughing at him and calling him claw sucker.

Sitting up with a gasp, Spike found himself in the dark with only Twilight snoring nearby.

"Oh no," He began angrily, clenching his fists, "Not with that jerk! Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Spike!" Twilight groaned, "It's the middle of the night, go to sleep!"

"Sorry," He apologized.

The next morning while Spike was doing some errands for the big dance, he noticed Rarity and Smooth, enjoying breakfast at one of the cafes.

"Do you remember the first time we came here Smoothie?" Rarity asked.

"How could I forget," he smiled, "It was our first date after all."

"I'll never forget how nervous you were when you asked me to come here," She mused, "You were positively adorable."

"I think I almost fainted when finally did." He replied.

"Oh silly, I was planning to say yes," She replied, "I was more exasperated that you too so long to ask me. How did you ever get up the nerve?"

"Pinkie," Smooth smirked, "After listening to me go on and on about you she said if I didn't ask you that day she'd tickle me till my ears fell off."

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "So it took threatening you did it?"

"Well of course," he replied, "How else was an awkward colt like me going to get up the courage to ask out the prettiest Mare in school?"

Rarity blushed, "With sweet words like that I may have to move to the Crystal Empire."

"Well, if you're willing to go that far, how about allowing me to take you to the dance tonight?" He asked.

"Oh Smoothie darling," Rarity gushed, as tears appeared in her eyes, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question since you walked into sugar cube corner yesterday."

"Does that mean you'll go with me?' He asked.

She leapt towards him, nearly knocking him over in a huge hug, "Yes! A thousand times yes! "

Smooth kissed her and said, "I've wanted to do that since I first saw you yesterday."

"And I've been wanting you too since the moment I laid eyes on you," She kissed him back, "How rude of you to keep a lady waiting."

Spike's blood boiled, "I see what he is up too," He grumbled, his face turning red, "He's just trying to manipulate her into going to the dance with him! That sneaky fiend! That Cad!"

Pinkie suddenly appeared behind him glaring, "and just who are you calling a sneaky fiend and Cad?"

"Nobody," Spike said quickly, "I have to run!"

As he ran away Pinkie smiled, "See you later."

As Spike continued with the various tasks assigned to him, he racked his brain trying find some way of stopping Rarity from going to the dance with that Jerk. As he continued down the street, the more he thought about Rarity going with Smooth the angrier and more frustrated he got. He had to find a way to stop this from happening, he just had too.

"Spike," Twilight asked, rushing over,"Have you gone by Flutter Shy's cottage to check on the doves?"

"Not yet," He replied.

"Well hurry up then! We have a lot of things to get done and not a lot of time to do them all in!" She scolded.

"Don't worry," he said unenthusiastically, "I'm going."

When he got there, Flutter Shy hovered in the air, as a flock of doves spun around her, "There you go, I know you can do it," They formed into the shape of a heart, "Very good,"She said approvingly, "I'm very proud of you."

"Hey Flutter Shy," Spike greeted unenthusiastically.

She landed and said, "Hello Spike, what did you think of their performance."

"Nice," he replied.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked insecurely, "Because if it's not we can do better."

"No it's fine, really." He replied, "They're great."

She cocked her head, "Is something bothering you?"

Before the baby dragon could answer he heard the sound of ribbiting and turning saw a group of frogs playing in a nearby pond. His heart raced as he was struck with an idea, "No, I'm fine," he said hurrying off, "I have a lot to do, catch you later."

An hour before the dance, Spike slowly crept up to the The Carousel Boutique, dressed in a black ninja outfit, with a present in his hands. Opening it slowly, he smiled at the mud covered frogs inside, "Okay guys, when she opens the box you know what to do."

One ribbited in reply.

He closed the lid and set the box down on the front step, and quickly wrote a note, 'From Smoothie, a token of my feelings for you to wear with your dress.' Once he had finished, he knocked on her door and quickly scampered behind some bushes to watch.

The door opened and out came Rarity, her mane done up exquisitely, her makeup expertly applied and her dress the picture of perfection.

Seeing the package, she read the note and sighed happily, "Oh Smoothie, you must be the most thoughtful pony in Equestria."

She screamed as she opened the box, and covered in muddy frogs, she rushed back into her shop screaming. After a loud crash, a moment later she emerged at the door, her face and dress covered in muddy webbed foot prints, as a frog hopped off her head onto the street. Seething with rage she said, "That, that, ruffian! That scoundrel! That uncouth, sweet talking, two faced brute! When I get through with him…" Shaking and unable to speak, she rushed down the street.

Spike laughed as he quickly took of his ninja costume and hurried down the street anxious to see the outcome of his plan. He caught up to her just as she found Smooth examining a large rock for Apple Jack in the orchard at Sweet apple acres,

"Sand stone," Smooth commented, "easy enough to remove if you have the right tools," when he saw her, his eyes widened, "Rarity, what in the name of Celestia happened to you?"

She stormed over slapped him across the muzzle with her hoof,

"What in the hay!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"You heartless scoundrel!" Rarity screeched, "How dare you treat a lady this way!"

Smooth nursed his sore cheek and said in a wounded tone, "Rarity, what is it? What did I do?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me!" Rarity shouted, "You know very well what you did, you spiteful, juvenile, cur! I know that you must think highly of yourself, being a student of the prestigious University of Canterlot, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me so barbarically!"

Smooth stood open mouthed, at a loss of words.

"Rarity, what in tar nation are you going on about?" Apple Jack demanded.

Tears formed in her blue eyes, "I know a small town pony from Ponyville like me may not be worthy to date the wondrous Smooth and Polish," She took in a deep shaky breath, "But did you have to lead me on just to make an utter fool of me! How could you be so cruel!?"

"Rarity, please," Smooth began fearfully, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Despite what you may believe, even small town ponies like me have feelings!" She roared, "We're through! Do you hear me, you ruffian?! I never want to see you again!"

Before either could respond she ran off sobbing hysterically.

Apple Jack turned to Smooth with a dumbfounded expression, "What did you do?"

"I wish I knew," He replied as he regained his presence of mind, "I'm going after her."

Apple Jack put her hoof in front of him,"Best let her calm down first."

He looked in the direction she had gone with desperate eyes, but then nodded silently.

Spike was giddy as he watched from behind a tree. His plan had worked perfectly and now Rarity wasn't under the spell of that jerk Smooth. He was a genius! An absolute genius! Walking in the direction Rarity had gone in, he soon came across her talking to Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"What happened now?" Twilight asked confused.

"S…Sm…Smooth," Rarity whimpered.

"Smooth," Rainbow Dash said in acknowledgement, "Something about Smooth."

"He…he…fr..fro..frogs!" She sobbed hysterically.

"What about Smooth and Frogs?" Twilight asked.

Rarity stammered on, "I…I…I..can't b…b..b..elieve he w…w…ould…be..s…s…so…cru…el"

"Who? Smooth or the frogs?" Rainbow Dash asked.

She took in a deep, sniffling breath hugging Rain Bow Dash tightly as she exclaimed dramatically, "My life is over!"

"Oh Rarity," Twilight said gently, with compassion in her eyes, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"And get her some sedatives while we're at it." Rainbow Dash gasped.

Tears streaming down her face from her blood shot eyes, the unicorn nodded.

"Wow," Spike commented, feeling a pang of guilt, "I didn't think it would be this bad. I mean, it was for the best after all."

As he followed them back to The Carousel Boutique, he started to feel less and less proud about what he had done. The more he tried to rationalize what he had done, the more the weight of guilt pressed down on him. By the time Rarity's shop was in sight, he wished he hadn't done it, but it was too late now.

A chill went down his Spine when he saw Pinkie standing out front with her Brother and Apple Jack.

"What is he doing here?!" Rarity demanded, "I made it perfectly clear, I never wanted to see him again!"

"I'll explain in a minute," Pinkie said, glaring at Spike, "But before I do, I would like to know how this," She tossed a small ninja outfit down in front of her, "got here!" Spike gulped as she moved the box he had used forward with her hoof, "Also, I want to know how this box could have arrived when it did when my brother has been at Sweet Apple Acres all day!" She fixed her eyes on the little dragon.

"You we're at Sweet Apple acres all day?" Rarity asked Smooth.

He nodded, "Yes, I went there directly after we had breakfast to help Apple Jack figure out the best way to get rid of a large Rock in their orchard."

"I can vouch for that." Apple Jack chimed in, "He was with me the entire time and I didn't see him foolin with any packages."

"Oh Smoothie," Rarity said, with fresh tears in her eyes, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Walking over he pulled her close, "All ready have my love."

"Also, I was wondering if Spike could explain how the card on the box is written in his hand writing?" Pinkie asked accusingly,

Twilight's horn glowed and the note on the box that had held the frogs rose into the air hanging in front of her face, "This is Spike's hand writing all right." She narrowed her eyes at her assistant, "How did that happen?"

"Spike!" Rarity yelled dramatically, "How could you such a beastly thing?!"

"Um," Spike started taking a few cautionary steps back, "You see…"

"Why would you do that to me Spike!" Smooth demanded angrily, "what did I ever do to you?'

"Um," Spike stammered, to panicked to think of anything to say.

"You hurt my little bro like that!" Pinkie's eye turned red as steam poured from her ears and with a cat like screech she rushed at the little dragon. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack, rushed forward a d and grabbed her. They were barely able to keep hold of her as she struggle furiously against them to get to him.

"Get out of here Spike!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she strained to hold Pinkie in place.

"I'm sorry," Spike pleaded, "I'm so sorry."

"Move!" Apple Jack bellowed, "We can't hold her much longer!"

A few hours later, spike was hiding in a closet in the Library, shaking in the dark as tears rolled down his purple cheeks, "I've really done it now. Rarity will never forgive me," He sniffled, "the others probably won't either. How could I have been so stupid?"

He heard the door to the Library open and the sound of hooves walking in, "Spike," Twilight called out, "Spike are you here?" He heard her moving towards his hiding place, "I think we need to talk, don't you?" Spike remained silent, hoping she would think he was elsewhere and go away, "Spike, if you're hiding, you know I'll find you eventually." She was literally standing outside the closet door, "Spike, come out all ready, I know you're in there." She ordered tiredly.

Realizing he had no choice, he opened the door and walked out hanging his head in shame, "Hey Twilight, I guess you're pretty mad at me, huh?"

"Is there any reason shouldn't be?" She asked rhetorically, "What you did was petty, manipulative, cruel to Smooth and really hurt Rarity's feelings."

"I know," He admitted, "I just got so caught up in…" he struggled for the word.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Jealousy?"

"Yeah, I guess I was just so jealous of Smooth I lost my head." He replied, "Now I've really made a mess of things. I know Rarity will never speak to me again."

"I don't know about that," Twilight began with a heavy sigh, "She's pretty angry with you right now, but give her time."

"How about everyone else?" He asked.

"Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash are both shocked and disappointed but they are still your friends." She replied,

"And Pinkie?" Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head, "You don't want to know."

"I don't know what to do," He said sadly, "I mean, what I did was so terrible, probably the worst "thing I've ever done."  
` "If it isn't, it's a close second," Twilight replied with all seriousness, "Spike, you really messed up here and there are going to be some consequences because of that, but the first step in making things better is to admit what you did. You've all ready done that, and it's obvious you're remorseful so there is hope. You're friendship with Rarity is strong and I think it's strong enough to survive this."  
"So what's the next step?" Spike asked.

"Well the next step would be admitting what you did and when the time is right apologize, and if Rarity is willing, do your best to put it right." She replied.

"How long do you think?" Spike asked.

The door to the Library flew open with a crash.

"It's Pinkie!" Spike Screamed, diving back into the closet.

Standing in the door way was Rarity.

"Where is he?!" She demanded, "Where is that traitorous, evil, little rapscallion!"

"Easy sweetie," Smooth said gently.

Twilight sighed, "He's hiding in the closet."

"Ah ha!" She replied, rushing in, "Spike! Come out and face me this insistent!" Her horn glowed and the closet opened, "You can run but you cannot hide!" Spike slowly floated out and landed on the floor and Rarity fixed her furious gaze on him, "Well, what do you have to say for your cruel and brutish actions?!"

"I'm sorry Rarity," Spike pleaded, falling to his knees crying, "It's just I wanted to ask you to the dance and when Smooth came and you said yes to going with him I got really Jealous and wasn't thinking. I am really sorry for hurting your feelings Rarity."

Rarity raised her head, "That's certainly no excuse for what you…" She paused, "You did this because you were jealous?" Before he could answer, Rarity put her hoof to her head as the memory of Spike's Birthday and what he had tried to tell her once when they were falling through the air.

"Okay, this is starting to make sense," Smooth said.

"Oh Spike, the Tuxedo and the flowers at sugar cube corner, the important question," Rarity said gently, "now I understand what happened."

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I forgive you Spikey-wikey," She replied with a smile, "In a peculiar sort of way, I'm a little flattered." She moved forward to give him a hug.

Spike looked over at Smooth, "I'm really sorry."

"Well, no harm done," He replied, "I'm a big enough Stallion to let this go," He narrowed his eyes in an intimidating manner looking down at the little dragon in a way that emphasized his size, "Just so long as it doesn't happen again."

Spike gulped, "It won't."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I believe we have a dance party to attend." Rarity announced, "Spike, why don't you put on that adorable Tuxedo of yours and come along?"

Spike vanished and reappeared in the blink of an eye dressed to go.

"You look simply marvelous Spikey-wikey," Rarity said approvingly.

"Thanks," he replied, "Though I'll feel a bit silly walking in with you two without a date."

"How about you Twilight?" Rarity asked, "Would you mind being this charming Dragon's date?"

"I would be honored," She replied cheerfully, "Just let me get dressed."

Just as She left the room, the downstairs window shattered and Pinkie stood in the library, her eyes glowing red, "Spike!" she roared with a demonic voice.

The little dragon screamed, cowering on the floor.

"Easy big sis, we talked it out, it's okay now," Smooth said quickly.

Pinkie eyes returned to their normal blue and she smiled and said in a chipper tone, "Okay," and rubbed Spike's head with her hoof, "Glad you guys patched things up."

Spike stood up, "Phew, that was close."

Twilight same back, dressed in a formal purple gown cover in stars, "Spike, after the dance, you should write a letter to Princess Celestia telling her what you've learned about friendship."

"I will," he replied, "I'll tell her all about how I learned the jealousy can make you do crazy things if you let it. And if you do something wrong, the only thing you can do is admit what you've done and hope and try to put it right."

"That's great!" Pinkies exclaimed, "But do it later, right now we have a party to get to!"

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Flutter Shy appeared, "Umm, sorry to bother you, but has anyone seen the frogs that live in the pond by my house? I noticed they were missing when I left for the dance and I'm a little worried."

All of them laughed.

Looking confused, she asked, "What? Did I say something?"

"Come on Flutter Shy," Rarity said, "We'll explain on the way."


End file.
